


Making Up For It

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Screenplay/Script Format, Tickling, feet tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Nov 24, 2010, established relationship between them. One day Evil wants to repent and Flippy just goes with it.





	Making Up For It

Evil: Oh, Flip ... *He has a mix between chuckles and sobs of happiness.* I love you so much! I'm sorry for all the shit I made you endure! I'm sorry for everything! I regret it all! I sincerely regret it all! I'm so sorry! I ... *He sobs really loudly* I'll make it up to you, Flip. I promise! I'll make it up!

Flippy: Make up for what? You never did anything terribly wrong. I mean, well, the killing everyone else was wrong, but as for when you attacked me, that was my fault, I provoked you.

Evil: Yeah ... that still doesn't excuse all the killing. I ... I'll make up for it, I promise! I-I ... I'll do anything!

Flippy: *Suddenly gets a small, yet very devious smirk on his face* Really, Evil? ANYTHING? *He kisses his sweetly, his fingers running along Evil's sides* ANYTHING?

Evil: *blushes a little as he tries to hod in his giggles.* Pfft ... yeah ... hehe ... anything!

Flippy: *Nibbles on his neck sweetly before tickling Evil's sides really quickly* Let's hope you really do mean ANYTHING! Cause I know how you can make it up to me! *Starts tickling Evils legs, working his way closer to his feet*

Evil: HEHEHAAHEHAE! Y-yeah! ANYTHING! AHAEHAHAEHE! WHAHAHAHT DO YOU HAHAHAVE IN MIND? AEHAHEAHAE!

Flippy: *Grabs Evil's right foot, his fingers poking in between the cute little pads on his feet* Well, first I want to tickle you, then. . . *He licks Evil's foot and runs his tongue along the arch, his fingers tickling the toes lightly* 

Evil: Hhehehheh ... ok ... hhhehehe HEHEHEHHAHHHAAHEAHEAH! AHEHAEEA! I'M FINE AHAEHAHAEHAEHE WITH THAT! HAHEHAHAEHAE!

Flippy: *Licks his arch more, his fingers tickling both of Evil's feet* Good. *He grins and pulls out a feather and starts running it along Evil's toes and heels*

Evil: HEHEHEHEHE! AHAEHaHEAHEAHEA! OH GOD! AHEHAHEAHEH! AHAHEHE! I LOVE THIS! AHAHEAAEHEAHAH!

Flippy: *Grins and runs the feather between Evil's toes, he blows a raspberry on his heel, fingers tickling along his soles more* I'm glad!

Evil: *His face turns sightly red from all the laughter. Small tears of joy form in his eyes.* HAHEAHEHAEHE! AHAHAEHEAHEAEHA! AHAHAHEEHAHAEAH! *He bangs on the bed with his fists, laughing his lungs out.*

Flippy: *Eyes him curiously as he traces little shapes on Evil's arches* I'm tempted to tie you up. . . You'd look so hot all vulnerable, naked, and laughing.

Evil: *Pants a little, still giggling.* Do it ... That'll make me hornier. And tickle me, TORTURE ME! Make me laugh my soul out! I want that! After that, do whatever you want with it!

Flippy: *Grins widely and gets up, he goes to his room and comes back with some rope* Okay, hehehehe, this should be lots of fun. *He ties Evil's wrists together before tying them to the top of the bed, he then grins widely and kisses Evil passionately* Want me to tie your toes together so you can't wiggle them or how about I set up something that'll make you get tickled more when you wiggle them?

Evil: *Blushes slightly.* Hmmm ... I want to torture myself, set something up.

Flippy: Okay!*He grins and ties several strings to Evil's toes, he also ties some to Evil's fingers* Okay, so if you wiggle your toes your sides and armpits will be tickled by several soft feathers, if you move your fingers your stomach, neck, and *he smirks* crotch will be tickled. This sound good to you? *He licks in between Evil's toes slowly*

Evil: HEheh, yeah, it does! Hehe HAHEHAHEAH! *He wiggles his toes a little.* AHAHEHAEAHEAH! *He moves his fingers some.* AEHAHAEHAEHEHA!

Flippy: Mmmm, this is pretty hot. . . mmm, yeah, you look sooo sexy like that! *H nibbles on Evil's toes and nibbles in between then, his fingers tickling Evil's arches*

Evil: *Wiggles his toes and fingers constantly, and his laughter only increasing in intensity.* AHAHEHAEHEAEAAHEAHE! GOD AHAEHAEAHAEHEHEA! FLIP AHEHAEHEH! I LOVE THIS! AHAHAEAEHAEHEAH!

Flippy: I love it too, you look soo damn hot! *Blows several raspberries on Evil's soles*

Evil: HAAAAAAAAAEHAHEHEAHEAHHEA! AHEHAHE! YES! AHEHAHAEH! YES! HAEHAHEA RASPBERRIES! HAAHEHAHE! AHEHAHEAHE MMMMM HHAEHAHAEHAEAH MMMMM! 

Flippy: Hehehehe, so cute! *He wiggles his toes and licks and nibbles on Evil's arches happily*

Evil: *Keeps wiggling his toes and fingers, his body shaking from all this tickling and his pleasure rising.* AAHEAHEAHEA MMMM YEAH! AHEHAHEHE! MMMMMMMM!

Flippy: Mmmm, yeah. . . *Nibbles more on Evil's arches and then nibbles his toes more*

Evil: *Notices Flippy's toes.* AHHAHAHEAHAE MMMMM OOOOH YEAH! AAEHEAH TEASE ME! AHEHAEHEAHAEHE DO IT! AHEHAAHE MMMMM AEHAAHEHAE! 

Flippy: Mmm, okay. *He wiggles his toes more as he continues to torture Evil's feet, licking, nibbling, and blowing raspberries in between the toes and along the arches* Hehe, goddamn. . . so hawt!

Evil: AHAHEHAHEEA! YES! AHEHAHEEA! AAHHAAHHEHEAE MMMMM AEHHAHEAE MMMMM ... AEHAHEEH ... OOOOOH MMMM! 

Flippy: Mmm. . . *He starts tickling all over Evil's feet faster, making sure to use his tongue, his fingers, and his teeth, meanwhile Flippy also keeps wiggling his toes happily, enjoying every second of torturing Evil*

Evil: *His toes twitch, so do his fingers. His breaking point is very close now as he laughs more.* AHEHAHAA MMMMM OOOOOHH ... AHEHAHEHEAA! AHEHAAEH AHAHAHAHEEHAAHEEA MMMMMM MMMMM OOOOOH MMM AHEHAHAHE OOOHHHH! AHEHAHEA MMMM! AHEHAHAE OOOOOOH FLIPPYYYYY!!! AAHEHAHEEA! *Throws his head back laughing until he's exhausted beyond thought*

Flippy: Boy oh boy, look at how out of it you are.

Evil: *Passes out* 

Flippy: Years of war, and this is what breaks you, soldier?


End file.
